Revés
by nanetys
Summary: Porque, às vezes, as coisas não são tão lindas quanto parecem ser. .:não leia se não souber levar piadas numa boa:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Crepúsculo não me pertence. E, depois dessa presepada, acredito que todos estejamos felizes por isso._

**Primeiro Aviso:** Insinuação de Lemon e Orange.

**Segundo Aviso:** Linguajar chulo pra cacete (a começar daqui).

**Terceiro Aviso:** Descaracterização, humilhação e avacalhação de personagens.

**Quarto Aviso:** Fic trash, nonsense, abortada e medonha.

**

* * *

**

**Revés**

**-**

_Toque no meu corpo  
Toque no meu corpo  
Ooh garoto apenas toque no meu corpo  
Quero dizer garota apenas toque no meu corpo, corpo, corpo_

_(Eminem – _Just Lose It_)_

_-_

Ultimamente, eu tenho me perguntado muitas vezes o que uma menina inteligente, bonita, simpática, meiga e totalmente tudo-de-bom veio fazer nessa cidade horrorenda e medonha que é Forks. Por que eu simplesmente não pego todas as minhas roupas – a maioria dada pela Alice – e não volto para a ensolarada, simpática e virtuosa Phoenix? Não, porque Forks é o pior lugar da face da Terra e um antro de infelicidade.

Ok, eu sei que você não está entendendo porra nenhuma. Sinceramente, estou muito ocupada com a Jessica, agora, mas acho que dá pra explicar.

Vamos desde o começo.

**-#-**

Imagine que você é uma adolescente saudável, alegre e saltitante, que vive perto da praia, e que adora fingir que está se afogando só para fazer respiração boca-a-boca com os salva-vidas gostosões de lá. Agora imagine que – por algum motivo obscuro – todas as meninas te evitam e te tratam como se você fosse uma galinha (como se _eu_ tivesse culpa por ser adorada pelos meninos!). Agora imagine que, não bastasse isso, você chega em casa e descobre que tua mãe – aquela madamezinha que vive no salão de beleza fofocando com a manicure – tem um namorado _da sua idade_. E que agora, não bastasse _você_ ser ofendida, ainda chamam tua mãe de papa-anjo, e você não pode nem negar o boato. Claro, falta a cereja em cima do bolo: sua mãe e o pivetinho são barulhentos _à noite_. E falam coisas que deixariam qualquer criatura irreversivelmente perturbada.

Eu _tinha _que ir embora antes de enlouquecer. Precisava começar uma nova vida, e não podia ser com fama de galinha-filhote-de-papa-anjo. Então, decidi ir para Forks viver com meu pai, Charlie. Saca aqueles policiais de filme antigo, gordinhos, com barba mal-feita, que ficam sentados dentro de um carro de polícia modelo Camaro, comendo donuts recheado e tomando café expresso? Meu pai é tipo assim – ainda bem que puxei minha mãe. Enfim, a história: não queria mais atrapalhar o relacionamento de Reneé e Phil. Lindo, não? Já chego com fama de filha boa e altruísta. Ponto pra mim.

**-#-**

Bom, primeiro dia de aula. Nota: ninguém vai pra escola pra estudar. Escola é apenas o lugar onde você aprimora a sua vida social. Você só estuda se nem tiver uma vida social pra ser aprimorada. Então, de volta ao primeiro dia de aula. Já ouviu aquele ditado que a primeira impressão é o que vale? Leve-o a sério. Dica: não aja como uma oferecida com fogo na periquita, ok? Você quer que os meninos te levem a sério. E meninos têm egos grandes e adoram se sentir os machos-alfas que podem dar conta de qualquer coisa. Para agradá-los, é simples: faça-os se sentirem como o Superman-ao-encontrar-a-Lois-Lane. Ou seja: você é a donzela em perigo que todos querem proteger para se mostrarem os mais fortes (porque, sinceramente, que homem vai querer mulheres independentes?).

Enfim, peguei meu carro velho – droga, porque meu pai não podia ter me comprado um eclipse cor-de-rosa? – e fui para a Forks High School (nome ridículo e clichê, diga-se de passagem). E é nessa hora que eu tenho minha primeira desilusão: o único carro decente ali é um Volvo prateado. O que significa que de 300 alunos (mais ou menos; qualé, matemática não é minha praia) só UM pode me oferecer uma vida boa – isso se não for mulher, ou gay. Merda.

Ok, vamos pensar positivo. Talvez a maioria seja pobre, o que não significa que sejam feios. Ânimo, Bella! Então, vamos entrar na escola. Só para sofrer a minha segunda desilusão (em menos de quinze minutos, reparem bem).

**-#-**

Fui recepcionada por um nerd espinhudo cheio de brilhantina no cabelo, que _obivamente_ estava dando em cima de mim. Aí eu fui salva por um loiro aguado e magricelo que parecia ser quatro anos mais novo do que realmente era (e eu tenho trauma – graças à mamãe – dessa história de diferença de idade) pra depois ser perseguida por um barbeiro que mal sabe segurar o volante de uma Komb preta e fudida. Merda, merda, merda, merda. Desse jeito acho que prefiro virar freira.

Aí, uma guria peituda e uma altona vieram falar comigo, Jessica e Angela, respectivamente. Legal, pelo menos tenho amigas. E ainda que todos os meninos sejam feios, pelo menos já sou popular. Com _meia hora_ de estadia aqui. Deve ser um recorde, sei lá. Enfim, serião, nem vale a pena falar como foi terrivelmente _desiludido_ o meu primeiro período de aulas. Vamos para a parte boa – pelo menos por enquanto – do meu dia.

**-#-**

Sabe quando você olha pra cima e fala "Por que você é tão injusto, Deus?". Pois é. Acho que todo mundo em Forks deve fazer isso, todo dia.

Por causa dos Cullen.

Ricos, bonitos, com boas notas. Caralho, se isso não é sorte, eu quero saber então o que é!

Saca, deles, só o mais novo é solteiro. Por sorte, o mais bonito (de rosto, pelo menos). Edward. Ruivo, olhos dourados, rosto perfeito, bom gosto para roupas, inteligente pacas e com um carro da hora. O que mais uma garota pode querer? (bom, talvez músculos, mas isso é algo irrelevante quando se está andando num Volvo prata a 200 km/h com um namorado que tem cartão de crédito ilimitado).

É claro, demorou pra eu conseguir algo com o Edward – ele é difícil, cacete – mas finalmente conseguimos nos tornar amigos. E, sinceramente, sendo foderosa do jeito que eu sou, de amigos a noivos é _um, dois_, baby.

Me aguardem. Podem se acostumar a me chamar de Sra. Cullen.

(Pelo menos, é o que eu pensava...)

**-#-**

Charlie não gosta do Edward porque, segundo ele, "tem algo de incomum com aquele moleque". Tudo bem, eu devo concordar – Edward tem uma pele gelada pacas, não tem um corpo tão escultural quando poderia ter e ainda por cima é nerd. Prova disso é que Emmet e Alice – irmãos do Edward – falaram que o tempo que eles e seus respectivos "parceiros" passam destruindo camas e incomodando os vizinhos com gritos bem indecentes, Edward fica na biblioteca estudando ou tocando piano. NEEEEEERRRDDD! Mas foda-se. Ele tem dinheiro, rosto bonito e um Volvo prata. Fim de papo.

Enfim, o fato é que eu estou divagando. Resumindo: Charlie mais Edward é igual a Bella encrencada. Aí o que meu pai decidiu fazer? Me apresentar pra alguém que ele acha melhor que o Edward. Jacob Black. Um moleque de La Push. Só isso já serve de prova que ele NÃO vai ter dinheiro e um carro da hora. Aí ele chegou e eu fui recebê-lo, me preparando pra dar a bota do século.

Saca só: ele não tem – nem de longe – um rosto tão perfeito quanto o do Edward. Mas, sinceramente, eu não posso afirmar isso com muita certeza porque eu não estava _exatamente_ olhando o rosto dele – nem a moto menos cara mas que o faz parecer muito mais _macho_ do que o Volvo do Edward. Eu estava olhando um pouco _abaixo do pescoço_.

Edward podia ter o estilo do Jacob. E, de quebra, o corpo também. Por quê? Porque eu estou aqui quase literalmente suando só de olhar para aquele monte de músculos. E o filho da puta ainda me vem sem camisa. Estou me sentindo uma cadela no cio só de olhar o corpo dele.

Um tem o rosto e o dinheiro. O outro tem o corpo e o estilo. Terceira desilusão: quem escolher?

Deus é muito cruel e injusto, comigo.

**-#-**

Tudo começou quando o Edward me disse que precisava falar comigo, e que tinha que ser numa campina "especial". O caminho era putaqueparivelmente comprido, mas serviu pra alguma coisa: Edward me disse que era um vampiro.

Não que eu ligue, claro; tenho certeza de que ele gosta demais de mim para me machucar. Mas eu demorei pra acreditar. Só acreditei quando ele me pegou no colo e saiu correndo, e eu vi toda aquela velocidade e panz. Aí, depois de me convencer, ele disse que ainda tinha algo para me mostrar, e que tinha que ser no sol. Eu fiquei preocupada porque vampiros viram cinzas, no sol, mas ele sorriu e disse que não viraria cinzas. E foi para a tal campina ensolarada, me mostrar o que acontece com ele.

E é aqui que eu sofro minha quarta desilusão.

Ele _brilha_ no sol. _Brilha_. B-R-I-L-H-A. Brilha, tipo glitter. Ele não vira cinzas no sol. Ele vira _purpurina_.

De repente, todo o resto fez sentido. As roupas de marca e super-bem escolhidas; estudar e tocar piano enquanto os irmãos estão _se comendo_; não ter tido nenhuma namorada antes de mim; ter tido vontade de se alistar no exército com caras sarados antes de virar vampiro.

Ah. Meu. Deus! Ele é _gay_. Eu estive tentando conquistar um gay! Estive pensando em me casar com um gay, em dar o golpe do baú em um gay! Estive pensando em trocar um gostoso que só tem uma moto velha por um gay rico.

Me matem agora, por favor.

**-#-**

Ok, eu não sei o que faria sem Alice e sua generosidade. Depois que eu chorei litros com ela após descobrir que Edward era gay, ela me deu uma pá de roupa. Acho que vou me deprimir mais vezes quando ela estiver por perto. Ela tem umas roupas ma-ra-vi-lho-sas.

Não, sério. Eu ando deprimida. E ela ainda vem me falar: "Ainda bem que o Jasper é macho. Digo, ele tem aquele jeito tímido e quietinho dele, mas na cama, menina! Ela fica mais selvagem do que não-sei-o-quê!" Filha da puta. Vai deixar sua mãe com inveja, vaca.

Mas, pelo menos, ela está do meu lado. E foi ela quem me iluminou, quando sorriu de orelha a orelha e disse: "Mas você ainda tem o Jacob."

Isso, _Jacob_! Vou passar na casa dele agora mesmo. Direto na janela do quarto dele, pra poupar tempo, se é que me entendem (e, se não entendem, fodam-se).

**-#-**

Chego na casa do Jacob. Paro meu carro. Cumprimento Billy. Vou pra janela do quarto do Jacob. E começo a ouvir gritos e palavrões. É a voz do Edward? Ah, não me diga que eu o fiz virar homem e agora ele está brigando com o Jake por minha causa! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que eu era foda o bastante! Sabia que ia conseguir o meu vampiro rico e inteligente! E, depois, posso até transformar o Jacob no meu amante, afinal vou ser uma vampira foderosa e o Edward é ingênuo demais para ficar com raiva, mesmo se descobrir!

É claro, tenho que pagar de boa moça e ir separar a briga. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, vou pra janela do quarto do Jacob.

E é aqui, meus amigos, que eu sofro minha quinta – e maior e mais indescritível – desilusão.

_Jacob. Está. Comendo. O. Edward._ E sim, é comer no sentido que vocês estão pensando. Os dois estão numa sessão de sexo selvagem. Nus, gemendo – quase gritando – de prazer, falando palavrões – até o Mister Sunshine, Edward – e a um passo de quebrar a cama do Jacob. Me pergunto como Billy não ouve. Foda-se esse detalhe.

Os dois caras que eu tinha como alvos são amantes. Estou, nesse exato momento, vendo Jacob subir em Edward numa posição que dá agonia descrever. Vocês têm alguma noção do que é isso? Não, vocês não têm. Porque agora, porra, ainda estou excitada. Caralho. Se não fosse tão deprimente o fato de saber que perdi os dois, eu iria pegar meu celular e filmar toda essa sessão quente e tórrida que eles estão tendo. Mas eu não posso continuar olhando, por dois motivos: um, logo, logo eu vou querer me juntar a eles, o que não seria boa idéia; dois, isso está acabando com minha auto-estima. Eu fui trocada por homens, tá sabendo?

**-#-**

"Bella? Nossa, você está com uma cara horrível".

Foi Jessica quem disse isso. Estou parada na frente de casa, dentro do meu carro, com aquela cara de quero-cortar-meus-pulsos-ouvindo-fresno. E ela lá, pendurada na janela do meu carro, usando aqueles peitões de apoio.

Quer saber? Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Abri a porta do meu carro com toda a violência que pude, agarrei Jessica pelo braço e a joguei no banco de trás, logo em seguida subindo em cima dela, enquanto arrancava as nossas roupas com toda a selvageria que possuo.

Olho por olho, dente por dente, meu bem.

(O quê? Eu disse que estava ocupada com a Jessica. Pensou que fosse o que, fazendo compras? Você é inocente, hein?)

**

* * *

**

**N/A **Bizarra, eu sei.

Antes de mais nada: primeiro, não venham me falar que está OOC porque, acreditem, eu sei; segundo, se o seu personagem favorito foi esculachado, não reclame porque eu avisei lá em cima que isso aconteceria; terceiro, não venha me falar que o Edward não é gay. Você pode não achá-lo gay e eu respeito isso, então respeite minha opinião. Por último, não quero comentários do tipo "se não gosta de Twilight, então por que escreve, mimimi?", ou derivados, porque se vier com falta de educação, vai aprender palavras bem interessantes, okz?

Enfim, vamos ao porquê de eu ter escrito isso. Acontece que eu estou desenvolvendo algo chamado "Estresse Pré-Vestibular", então eu tenho muita frustração contida e precisava descontar isso em alguém. Como estou pensando em me tornar uma irmã melhor (?), achei que iria descontar em algum personagem em alguma fic. E como eu não gosto da Bella, decidi que seria ela mesma a minha vítima (Quem seráááá/A próxima vítima agoraaa/O que fez comigo um diiia/Vai fazer de noooovo/Sei que não demoraaaa #random#).

Fanfic escrita ao som de Just Lose It (como vocês devem ter reparado lá em cima) e Robocop Gay. Isso explica muitas coisas.

**Críticas CONSTRUTIVAS serão muito apreciadas :D**


End file.
